Sencillez sinónimo de sinceridad
by Alexis Elric
Summary: Decir te amo, no es algo fácil o eso es lo que muchos creen. Las historias sobre declaraciones siempre son perfectas, hermosas y envidiables. Pero Dean se dará cuenta que no es así, en ocasiones no es difícil decirlo, las palabras más sinceras son aquellas que no se piensan y al ser dicha no lastiman ni incomodan.


**_Notas del fanfic: Bueno en realidad esta fanfic nació de… Ni yo puedo recordarlo lo_** ** _escribí_** **** ** _el año pasado pero_** ** _creí_** **** ** _que se perdió y ayer cuando iba a leer_** ** _decidió_** **** ** _revisar mis documento en el celular y apareció, me quede impactada lo guarde y hoy le dedique tiempo a terminarlo. Estoy de vacaciones y lo único que recuerdo es que cuando lo comencé me_** ** _pareció_** **** ** _una buena idea, no podía dejarlo en el olvido. L_** ** _as aclaraciones correspondientes en el final de la historia._**

 ** _¡Nos leemos abajo!_**

Dean y Sam estaban de cacería, era un caso excepcional lo que significaba sumamente extraño y difícil. A pesar de que habían buscado por todas partes información no llegaban a ningún lado, Bobby quien siempre los sacaba de esos apuros estaba en otro caso y no podía ayudarlos.

—Lo siento, Dean. No encuentro nada —Sam cerro el portátil resignado, normalmente podían conseguir información cuando sabían de qué se trataba pero ahora simplemente las piezas del caso no tenían sentido. Llevaba horas buscando y nada todo era tan desalentador—, es difícil encontrar algo cuando no sabes lo que es.

Lo único que ellos podían asegurar era que los sucesos se daban por algo sobrenatural, aunque no sabían que los provocaba, ellos tomaron el caso al leer que en un pueblo se daban extraño sucesos de desapariciones pero las víctimas eran bebés, por un momento creyeron que era algún transformista, pero después de investigar lo descartaron, lo peor no era eso, también en la últimas dos semanas había aumentado el porcentaje de abortos sin razón aparente y eso asustaba incluso a lo mismo médicos que no podían explicarlo.

Las cosas estaban difíciles porque no había conexión entre las víctimas, no compartían nada en común ambos sentían que estaban buscando un gato negro en un cuarto oscuro y sin linterna, Dean se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró. Llevaban dos noches sin dormir y a pesar de eso no llegaban a ningún lado.—Lo llamaré, seguramente él podrá ayudar —dijo Dean mientras se levantaba a buscar su celular. Sam asintió.

—Quizás debimos hacerlo desde el comienzo.

Dean sacó el celular y marcó el número de Cass.

—Pon el altavoz —Dean obedeció a su hermano.

—Hola Dean ¿Sucede algo? –la voz de Cass sonaba igual de monótona que siempre.

—Sí, tenemos un caso pero chocamos contra un muro y no conseguimos avanzar.

—¿De qué se trata?

—En las últimas dos semanas se han registrado perdida de bebes que aún son lactantes, el número es preocupante además la tasa de aborto ha aumentado casi desde que empezaron las desapariciones, también se registran ataque a madres y hombres mayores de cuarenta. Hemos descartado la posesión o que sea obra de un demonio. Pero hemos buscado información por todos lados pero la verdad no sabemos por dónde empezar.

—Todo eso, es muy raro pero creo saber con qué tratan.

Ambos hermanos se miraron, ambos hermanos pensaban lo mismo en ese momento porque diablo no habían llamado a Cass antes, se abrían ahorrado tanta fatiga y dolores de cabeza.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Sam.

—Antes de decirlo, debo asegurarme ¿Cuál es su dirección? –Dean respondió y después de eso la línea se quedó en blanco.

–Cass –llamo pero no hubo repuesta–, Castiel.

–Están tratando con Dimme –Sam y Dean se sobresaltaron al escuchar al ángel, como odiaban que siempre hiciera su apariciones sorpresa–, es una diosa mesopotámica, es muy peligrosa. Su presencia aquí se debe a una invocación.

—Y como revertimos eso. —pregunto Dean algo molesto por la sorpresa de hace algunos momentos.

—No se puede, es muy poderosa.

—Y si buscamos a quien la invoco, es posible que ella pueda revertir el hechizo.

—Eso tampoco ayudaría, normalmente ella mata a quien la invoca el robo de los niños se da porque los usa para alimentase, dudo mucho que alguno este con vida, las madres y hombres maduro también son su alimentó es muy difícil saber dónde atacará, no tiene un patrón elige a su víctima por la suerte.

Dean y Sam se miraron, esto era demasiado quién demonios se atrevía a invocar algo así.

—¿Cómo matamos a esa perra?

—Dean dije que no se puede.

Ambos hermanos miraron a Castiel con depravación—Solo existe algo que es capaz de detenerla, bueno más bien alguien, su marido.

—¿Su marido? —Sam no entendía.

—Sí, su nombre es Pazuzu. Él es la única forma de pararla. Pero a pesar de eso es difícil saber dónde atacara, necesitan conocer a su próxima víctima para invocar a su marido en el mismo lugar entonces él la parara.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

—Son semidioses Dean ellos duermen y son adorados por unos pocos, para poder seguir viviendo no toman tantos tributos.

—Mantienen un perfil bajo —Sam lo miro incrédulo con la ceja levantada.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres Sam —ambos hermanos soltaron un suspiro—, ella debió dormir por siglos hasta que la invocaron, esta hambrienta por eso toma tantos sacrificios pero esto pone en riesgo a los suyos lo más seguro es qué cuando invoquen a su esposo ambos desaparezcan inmediatamente.

—Creemos en ti, pero como sabremos donde atacará —continúo Sam.

—Yo puedo averiguarlo, ella solo ataca cuando la madre duerme, entonces será en la noche. Lo demás es simple solo existe un problema; cuando la encuentre ella me bloqueara.

—¿Espera que? Como es de que te bloqueara—Dean sonaba preocupado.

—Me quedare sin poder, se acuerdan de la madre de todo pues ella también es portadora de ese título, si bien no creo a todos los seres que ustedes cazan, es la creadora de lo corrupto y lo bestial. Cuando sienta mi presencia me va a bloquear después de eso el resto es cosa suya.

Ambos hermanos asintieron, Cass procedió a explicarles el ritual y los pasos a seguir —Iré a buscar a su próxima víctima —dijo poniéndose de pie. —Consigan lo qué falta.

—Cass espera —Dean lo tomó de la mano y lo detuvo.

—Cuídate sí.

Cass asintió y sin más desapareció, Sam tomo la decisión de no decir nada. Conseguir las cosas no fue muy difícil, en el pueblo había una tienda de brujería y tenían de todos.

—No me sorprende que hayan podido invocar a esa perra, si encuentras cosas como están tan rápido —comento Dean mientras iba al auto.

Sam sonrió. —Quizás debamos ir al hotel a esperar a Cass.

Dean asintió, subieron al auto y se marcharon.

Cuando entraron al departamentos Cass apareció al instante —¡Castiel! —Dean se acercó y lo tomo en sus brazos, su nariz sangraba.

—¿Qué pasó? —Sam que venía más atrás se sorprendió con la escena.

—No lo sé —Dean tomo al ángel y lo llevo a la habitación—Cass ¿estás bien?

—Me sintió, pero logré escapar. Su víctima será el bebé de la dueña de la cafetería que se encuentra en el centro de la cuidad.

Y sin decir nada más perdió la conciencia. Dean limpio lo acomodo y limpio su sangre —Yo iré a buscar la dirección de la mujer, tú quédate —dijo Sam, no sería fácil porque había varias cafeterías pero estaba seguro que no todos tenían hijos pequeños.

—Está bien, ten cuidado.

Cass despertó y se incorporó con lentitud —Despertaste — Castiel se fijó en Dean, se encontraba a su lado —Lamento haberte preocupado. —Quiso ponerse de pie pero no lo consiguió.

—No te esfuerces —Cass asintió.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Sam entro —Ya sé dónde vive, quizás deberíamos ir ahora, ella se va a las siete de la cafetería.

Dean miro a Cass —Sam ¿qué hora es? —pregunto él ángel con curiosidad.

—Faltan quince minutos para las siete.

—He dormido mucho —agregó, intento volver a ponerse de pie pero Dean lo detuvo.

—Es normal llegaste lleno de sangre, puedes ser un ángel pero no eres indestructible.

Cass asintió, sentía algo agradable cuando Dean se preocupaba por é, aunque siempre fuese un poco tosco para expresarse. —Eso ya no importa, Sam tiene razón deberían aprovechar el tiempo e irse, ella normalmente ataca cuando la madre duerme, deben aprovechar ese tiempo para hacer arreglar las cosas del ritual.

—Eso haremos pero tú debes quedarte aquí y descansar.

—Estaré bien ustedes son lo que deberán tener cuidado —Cass miro a ambos hermanos.

—¿Por cierto esto es para ustedes —Cass metió la mano en la chaqueta y saco dos pulseras. —Los protegerá.

Dean tomo las pulseras fue a donde Sam y le entregó una. Por alguna razón él se sentía fuera de lugar. —Bueno, volveremos pronto— dijo y decidió salir primero, cuando Dean salía Castiel le hablo —Ten cuidado por favor.

—Lo tendré —agregó.

—Regresa pronto y no hagas nada tonto. —Cass estaba genuinamente preocupado sabía que los Winchester era muy capaces pero no podía apartar ese sentimiento—, te amo.

—Yo también te amo —y sin más salió de la habitación.

Cuando Dean salió al pasillo y vio la sonrisa de su hermano se sintió incomodo —Vamos a pelear contra una diosa que puede matarnos y tu sonríes así. —hubo un silencio incómodo para Dean pero entonces lo entendió, sus ojos se abrieron mucho acaso él le había dicho "Te amo" a Castiel.

—Creo que debemos irnos —Sam sabía que era una estrategia para ignorar el asunto, pero no insistió.

—Ok — fue todo lo que dijo pero la sonrisa no se le borro en ningún momento.

El enfrentamiento no fue simple y les costó algunas magulladuras y un hombro dislocado por parte de Sam, pero después de eso fue todo un éxito, lograron salvar al bebe y detuvieron a la diosa, ahora que todo estaba bajo control y mientras conducía de vuelta al hotel, Dean no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había pasado entre Cass y él. Cuando se dirigieron "Te amo" había salido tan natural que no se dio cuenta hasta que vio a su hermano sonreír.

Aquello no había sido una situación dramática o incomoda, solo había sido algo normal que provoco en él un sentimiento de calma y cuando respondió fue porque lo sintió así, quizás a Cass le había sucedido lo mismo y no había caído en cuenta de sus palabras hasta que se quedó solo, ambos era unos idiotas grandes idiota. Cuando llego al motel una idea se apodero de él esperaba que Castiel aun estuviera en la habitación.

Y efectivamente fue así, él estaba sentado en el sillón frente al televisor. —Cass podrías —dijo Sam acercándose y él se puso de pie sabía lo que quería y como ahora estaba mejor podía curarlo, coloco su mano y todas las heridas desaparecieron. —Voy a bañarme —aviso y desapareció en el baño, Dean supo que era una forma de darles privacidad.

—Parece que todo les fue bien —Cass volvió a sentarse en el sillón y Dean se acomodó a su lado. El silencio lleno la habitación.

—Yo quería decirte que… —dijeron ambos al unísono, los dos se observaron fijamente y rieron.

—Eso fue raro —agregó Dean.

—Así es —Castiel se acomodó.

Ahora los dos estaban más relajados, Cass se concentró en la película y Dean supo que no tenían nada que decirse, lo más importante ya había sido dicho, para que agotar las palabras si ambos estaba cómodos, Dean tomo la mano de Castiel y entrégalo sus dedo, el ángel sonrió ligeramente y dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro del cazador.

Dean decidió que le gustaba la sensación que la situación le brindaba, todo se sentía tan calmado, tan tranquilo y correcto. Definitivamente no había nada que decir la situación se explicaba por si sola después de todo su relación no había cambiado mucho ahora era un poco más profunda y más sincera.

 ** _Notas finales: Bueno primero lo de la diosa no me lo invente, no soy tan guay para eso, lo leí en un artículo cuando la idea nació necesitaba el ambiente y decidió buscar un artículo de seres mitológicos, la encontré me agrado. La demás información salió de la sagrada WIKIPEDIA._**

 ** _La verdad ahora que lo termine recordé una frase de esas que comparte en Facebook que decía era algo así "Si tu verdadero amor te hace sentir débil y frágil entonteces no lo es, el verdadero amor debe hacerte sentir tranquilo y seguro." (Es como la recuerdo si alguien la tiene como es pásemela). No sé si esto estaba en mi cabeza cuando empecé con esto pero ahora siento que está bien._**

 ** _Espero les gustara y espero haber trasmitido bien. La verdad no buscaba algo dramático o complicado, soy sencilla en ese sentido espero haya podido expresar eso en la confesión._**

 ** _Gracias por su compañía y haber llegado hasta aquí. Ya saben cualquier comentario, sugerencia, opinión o critica, abajo esta la caja de comentarios._**

 ** _¡Nos leemos!_**


End file.
